


I was waiting for this moment.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, library!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ho visto che hai girato per un po’ per gli scaffali e poi sei tornato indietro a mani vuote. Hai bisogno di aiuto? » gli chiese Zayn, sorridendogli e mostrando una fila di denti perfettamente bianchi al di sotto delle labbra carnose.<br/>Louis rimase inebetito per qualche istante da quel sorriso -era sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima di quel momento e nemmeno di averne mai visto uno così bello- ed impiegò un po’ più del previsto a « Stavo cercando un libro ma, a dire il vero, non ho nemmeno trovato dove poterlo cercare » rispondere, balbettando un po’ ed abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue vecchie e ormai consumate Vans nere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was waiting for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot scritta per l'iniziativa AU!Zouis/Narry Fest del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

Quello tra la biblioteca e Louis Tomlinson era un vero e proprio rapporto d’amore/odio. Da una parte c’era l’odio, causato dal leggero odore di muffa che proveniva dagli scaffali e gli dava alla testa e dalla proprietaria, una vecchia racchia isterica capace di cacciare qualcuno solo per aver tossicchiato un po’ troppo forte per i suoi gusti; mentre dall’altra c’era l’amore, dato dalla tranquillità, dal silenzio e da  _lui_. Quel lui che lavorava in biblioteca,  -Louis proprio non capiva come facesse a sopportare la proprietaria e le sue continue lamentele per tutto il giorno- le sopracciglia perennemente aggrottate e quegli occhi così strani, sempre nascosti dietro ad un paio di occhiali dalla spessa montatura nera. Quel lui che, a volte, si presentava al lavoro con delle profonde occhiaie scure e l’aria da malaticcio, le spalle larghe e la vita stretta, le guance leggermente incavate a giorni alterni e gli zigomi sporgenti.

Il castano si passò una mano tra i capelli, tentando di capire che diavoleria volessero dire quelle ultime dieci righe che aveva appena terminato di leggere. Non riusciva proprio a trovarvi un senso logico, se gli avessero messo sotto il naso il Corano scritto in lingua originale forse l’avrebbe capito prima. Sollevò lo sguardo dal libro e lo lasciò vagare per la biblioteca, sempre che per _“lasciare vagare”_  si intendesse anche la ricerca di qualcuno in particolare, ovvio.

« Zayn, sbrigati a sistemare quei volumi negli scaffali! » strepitò la proprietaria della biblioteca, squarciando il silenzio presente nella stanza.

Qualche tavolo più in là rispetto a quello di Louis, Niall ed Harry -una coppietta tutto zucchero, miele, bacini e sorrisi teneri- si beccarono un’occhiataccia dalla donna dopo che erano scoppiati a ridere perché il biondo aveva rischiato di cadere dalla sedia per via dello spavento avuto a causa dell’urlo di quella.

Louis, che subito aveva inquadrato il moro, lo osservò con attenzione mentre finiva di riordinare, per poi tornare con la testa sul libro davanti a lui. Lesse ancora qualche riga e poi si fermò, notando una nota che riportava a fondo pagina. Da buon curioso com’era andò a leggere quello che diceva e scoprì che consigliava la lettura di un capitolo di un determinato libro per fare eventuali approfondimenti. Tomlinson, da studente diligente, non avrebbe di certo evitato quel consiglio, così si alzò ed andò alla ricerca del libro consigliato, senza però trovarlo. Anzi, a dire il vero, non trovò proprio la sezione in cui era contenuto quel libro.

Girati quindi i tacchi, tornò al suo tavolo sconsolato e proprio mentre stava per sedersi, una voce dietro di lui lo costrinse a girarsi.

« Ho visto che hai girato per un po’ per gli scaffali e poi sei tornato indietro a mani vuote. Hai bisogno di aiuto? » gli chiese Zayn, sorridendogli e mostrando una fila di denti perfettamente bianchi al di sotto delle labbra carnose.

Louis rimase inebetito per qualche istante da quel sorriso -era sicuro di non averlo mai visto prima di quel momento e nemmeno di averne mai visto uno così bello- ed impiegò un po’ più del previsto a « Stavo cercando un libro ma, a dire il vero, non ho nemmeno trovato dove poterlo cercare » rispondere, balbettando un po’ ed abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue vecchie e ormai consumate Vans nere.

« Vuoi che ti aiuto a cercarlo? » si propose allora il moretto. Abbassò la testa, alla ricerca dello sguardo dell’altro, che arrossì appena sentendosi al centro della sua attenzione prima di annuire convinto e metterlo al corrente di quello che gli serviva. « Vieni, è da questa parte » fece poi Zayn, accompagnando il tutto con un gesto di mano che invitava a seguirlo.

Il castano camminò qualche passo dietro al moro, il quale si districava con destrezza tra gli scaffali della biblioteca. Arrivarono fino in fondo, in un punto dove Louis non si sarebbe mai sognato di arrivare, e lì si fermarono. Zayn iniziò subito a controllare i vari ripiani dello scaffale, mentre Louis rimase ad osservarlo, torturandosi le mani e spostando continuamente il peso da un piede all’altro.

« Eccolo! » esclamò il moro, estraendo un grosso libro dalla copertina rigida color verde acido da uno dei ripiani più alti. Lo porse a Louis, sorridendo ancora una volta, e quello farfugliò qualcosa come ringraziamento. « Felice di averti aiutato, credimi. Se ti serve altr– » ma non riuscì a completare la sua frase, perché il castano l’aveva preso per un polso ed attirato a sé, chiudendogli la bocca con la propria.

Zayn, inizialmente, rimase stupito da quel gesto improvviso e spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso, prima di rispondere al bacio con la stessa identica passione che ci stava mettendo l’altro. Abbassò le palpebre, lasciandosi andare alle sensazioni del momento. Louis si irrigidì appena quando sentì le mani del moretto poggiarsi gentili sui suoi fianchi e, a sua volta, mise le sue sulle sue spalle larghe, facendo cadere il pesante libro che le occupava a terra, con un tonfo pesante. Le loro labbra si accarezzavano, si scontravano, si studiavano ed i loro respiri si fondevano l’uno con l’altro all’interno delle loro bocche. Si separarono solo quando sentirono entrambi l’impellente bisogno di aria all’interno dei loro polmoni, con un piccolo e tenero schiocco di labbra. Si guardarono entrambi negli occhi per qualche minuto, un po’ d’affanno nel respiro, e Louis constatò, per l’ennesima volta, che gli occhi di Zayn erano strani sul serio, dato che, in quell’esatto momento, erano del colore dell’ambra con qualche pagliuzza dorata al loro interno.

« Era da tanto che aspettavo questo momento, sai? Questo nostro bacio, dico » fu il moretto a parlare, gli angoli della bocca appena rivolti verso l’alto.

« Da-davvero? » riuscì solamente a formulare Louis, gli occhi azzurri come due lampioni.

Zayn annuì, umettandosi le labbra rosse con la lingua, « Avevo programmato tutto questo da un po’, forse dalla prima volta che sei entrato in biblioteca, qualche mese fa. Aspettavo solo che tu mi chiedessi aiuto per portarti qui e baciarti ma, a quanto pare, mi hai preceduto » e ridacchiò, arricciando il naso sotto il ponticello degli occhiali.

« Quindi, mi hai portato in questo punto della biblioteca solo per baciarmi? »

« Esatto » confermò, « E, sinceramente, ti facevo più furbo sai? Non ti sei nemmeno accorto che quel libro non è quello che mi hai chiesto tu e che non c’entra proprio niente con quello che in realtà ti serve. Ma, se vuoi, questa volta ti aiuto. Sul serio ».

Il castano boccheggiò, abbassando gli occhi sul libro a terra e constatando da sé che il moro aveva detto l’assoluta verità. Si rese anche conto che, in fondo, Zayn si era un po’ preso gioco di lui ma che non gli dispiaceva per niente, come invece gli sarebbe sicuramente capitato in altre occasioni. « Va bene, accetto il tuo aiuto » Louis si grattò la testa « Basta che mi trovi sul serio quel libro, ne ho bisogno ».

« Prometto che ti aiuto, credimi » e si mise una mano sul cuore, alzando l’altra in aria. « Prima però devo fare un’altra cosa » tirò fuori, dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans strappati che indossava, una penna nera col tappo mangiucchiato, prese il polso del castano e vi scarabocchiò sopra il suo numero di cellulare. « Attendo un tua chiamata il prima possibile. Ed ora andiamo a cercare il libro, forza ».


End file.
